1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a connector used to attach a reinforcing element to a headed stud such that a subsequent pour of concrete will effectively xe2x80x9clockxe2x80x9d the reinforcing element to the stud, thereby enhancing the strength characteristics of articles poured around the headed studs and reinforcing elements attached thereto, it being understood that the headed studs are typically cast into a structural element extending for the joining of a second poured element thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is, of course, well known in the construction industry that preformed and pre-stressed concrete structural elements typically include reinforcing elements such as, for example, wire mesh and rebar, embedded within the concrete structural element. The industry has long recognized the necessity of placing the reinforcing elements properly and maintaining those elements in position as the pour is made. In recognition of this necessity, the prior art teaches numerous devices for supporting reinforcing elements and for tying those elements together and to framing and connecting members also embedded into the structural concrete member.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,086,732 discloses a metal tie in the form a clip which has a slot to receive a section of rebar and includes bendable arms to hold one or more additional sections of rebar in a transverse relation to the rebar placed within the slot. Obviously, with such a device, some mechanical force must be applied to bend the tabs into place.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,772,560 discloses a pick-up device that is embedded into pre-cast concrete slabs wherein wires are used to xe2x80x9chookxe2x80x9d sections of rebar onto fasteners which are embedded into the slab, exposing eyes above the slab whereby it can be lifted.
Another example of a bendable metal connector is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,329. The device of this patent is particularly suited for mechanically connecting lengths of rebar disposed at right angles to each other, with the connector of this patent being placed at the intersection.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,601 discloses structure for an expansion joint between two concrete structures whereby an embedded connector includes a hook portion that may serve as a cradle for holding rebar as the joint structure is cast in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,558 teaches a fire-resistant concrete and steel structural element wherein headed studs are provided on a metal I-beam, and concrete is poured around the beam. According to the teaching of this patent, reinforcing elements may be placed across the shaft of adjacent headed studs before the pour is made. However, this patent does not disclose means for ensuring that the reinforcing elements do not move or shift as the pour is made.
Another reinforced concrete structural element is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,349 wherein a principal reinforcing member is a headed stud, one end of which is retained and an elongate support element that is also contained within the pour. This patent shows the use of reinforcing elements in addition to the plurality of headed studs placed within the elongate track, but no means are disclosed for connecting the reinforcing elements to the stud.
A somewhat similar structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,123 in that headed studs placed within an elongate track are embedded in a concrete structural element. According to the disclosure of this patent, reinforcing elements such as lengths of rebar in addition to the stud assembly are used, but the reinforcing elements are not mechanically attached to the stud.
It is also known to attach reinforcing elements such as, for example, wire mesh and lengths of rebar, to connector plates and other such elements embedded within a concrete pour by the use of wires twisted around the reinforcing element and the connector, and even by welding the reinforcing element to the connector. Obviously, both of these procedures, as well as the teachings contained in the prior art discussed above, are labor-intensive and the quality of the connection made is extremely dependent upon the skill and care of the installer.
It is therefore clear that while numerous means for connecting reinforcing elements to a variety of connectors typically embedded in pre-cast and pre-stressed concrete structural elements are known, there remains a great need for a connector that is easy to assemble, that minimizes the likelihood of improper installation, and that requires no external fastener such as wires, clips, bolts, or welding.
The present invention relates to a connector used to attach a reinforcing element such as, for example, wire mesh or rebar, to a headed stud, it being understood that both the reinforcing elements and the headed studs are embedded within pre-cast or pre-stressed concrete structural elements. The connector of this invention comprises a body of substantially rectangular configuration and including a slot formed through the body extending from a bottom toward the top. A relieved portion is provided on the face of the body, and the relieved portion also extends from the bottom of the body toward the top of the body, with the relieved portion intersecting the slot. By virtue of this structure, the head of a stud may be received into the slot from the bottom of the body, and the shaft or neck of the stud will pass through the relieved portion formed in the front of the body.
The connector further comprises a pair of opposed enlarged portions extending from first and second sides outwardly from the front, with each enlarged portion being spaced outwardly of the relieved portion on the front of the connector body. Corresponding apertures are formed through each of the enlarged portions, and these apertures are dimensioned and configured such that a reinforcing element such as, for example, a length of rebar, may be inserted therethrough. The reinforcing element would be inserted through the apertures after the connector body had been placed on the stud such that the reinforcing element is below the headed stud and effectively xe2x80x9clocksxe2x80x9d the connector onto the stud and serves to attach the reinforcing element thereto without the necessity of employing any other fastening means.
The invention accordingly comprises an article of manufacture possessing the features, properties, and the relation of elements which will be exemplified in the article hereinafter described, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.